Nakama
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Two Authors are sent into the Fairy Tail world, and this story follows the adventures and experiances of one of them! She's Willpower 'Will' Shadows, sometimes called 'Darky', and she's in Fairy Tail to gain a family in this world! Will she survive it all to see the end of the series? Will her 'sanity? And what about the other author, G? Rated for the regular Fairy Tail stuff!


**In a different world, there is a land called Fiore. It is a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and is a place full of magic.**

 **Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For many, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life.**

 **But for others, it is an art. These people are mages. They have devoted their lives to the practice of magic.**

 **Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame, fortune, or even camaraderie.**

 **Many such guilds dot the landscape of this nation.**

 **But there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that soars high above the rest.** _-tears dot the page-_

 **One from which incredible legends have been born.**

 **A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future.**

 **It's name…**

 **It's name is Fairy Tail.**

 _There are a few things I never thought would happen._

 _Actually… there are many things I never expected to happen._

 _One of them… Is waking up in the Fairy Tail world, de-aged into a small child. I had been de-aged into a four year old._

 _It was… weird. I was four when I was first taken in by the Dark Masters._

 _It was X770. Seven years before the story began… With the arrival of the Dragonslayers._

 _I spent the first six years in this world practicing my magic… Getting it all back. I began with my Spirit Slayer Magic, and vowed to keep it a secret until it was absolutely necessary to reveal it. It took me three years to regain all I could of my Spirit Slayer Magic, and I spent the next four years regaining my Willpower Magic and re-learning my Shadow Spirit Magic._

 _I regained quite a few Shadow Spirits._

 _The Door of the Goddess, Tethys._

 _The Door of the Magician Girl, Mana._

 _The Door of the Dark Witch, Dunames._

 _The Door of the Beastly Pixie, Bonnie._

 _The Door of the Sunlit Pixie, Sunny._

 _The Door of the Trainee, Hera._

 _The Door of the Three Pixies, Lu, Li, and Sue._

 _The Door of the Scouts, Arrow and Saber._

 _And the Door of the Paladin, Unity._

 _And in X777, on July 7th, I made the journey to join Fairy Tail. I was eleven, a year older than Natsu, but I had the mental age of twenty-three. There I met people who'd become my family in this world._

 _A year later, a bit before the Strauss Siblings arrived, a boy with blonde hair, sunglasses, and clothes of yellow arrived. He looked to be Natsu's age, at the time that was eleven years old, with a mastery of lightning magic and with a few keys for Celestial Spirit Magic, but he was eager to learn more magic whilst in the guild._

 _I had smiled that day…_

 _My friend, G, had arrived. I had thought I was the only one of our little 'internet group' in this world._

 _I pushed up my goggles, showing off the black and purple mark of Fairy Tail on my right hand, and I knew that I was going to enjoy my time here. I stood, putting my goggles over my eyes as I snatched a job from the request board after reading through it, waved to Gray, Cana, Natsu, and Erza, a few of my friends in the guild, and left to go on the job._

 _I was smiling brightly to myself._

 _Not long after that, the Strauss siblings came. I befriended Elfman and Lisanna._

 _But that's enough of all this… backstory. I still hadn't spoken with G, but I knew I was going to have to… Soon. I was surprised he didn't already come and speak with me, but I guess that didn't matter._

 _We'd speak eventually, I just knew it._

 _After all, we were in the same guild._

 _I'm still the same girl he knew before all this happened._

 _I'm still Darky, though I go by a new name. One I created on my first ever adventure…_

 _So long ago._

 _I am Willpower 'Will' Shadows…_

 _Because willpower shadows all._

* * *

 **I was bored and I'm on break! XD**

 **I'm not sorry at all!**

 **Imma enjoy this!**

 **This will all be in 'Will's' POV, like she's writing it all.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
